


Pop

by May



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood, Child Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/pseuds/May
Summary: Drusilla eats a child.





	

Drusilla bites the skin on the underside of a smooth arm. Youthful skin always pops like unripe berries, the juice pushing to escape. She licks blood from the crevice of one of her finger knuckles.

“Are you almost done?” says Darla, who has a voice like ripping velvet. And, it always stays when she’s finished.

“This one was nice,” replies Drusilla. “You should try some.”

“I’m not hungry,” says Darla. And there’s an edge, oh, there’s an edge. Drusilla can feel it score a line inside of her head.

“But, aren’t children sweet?” tries Drusilla. But, Darla just looks sour.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr:
> 
> http://maysgreatnewusername.tumblr.com/post/150930696679/pop-drusilla-darla-rated-t#notes


End file.
